Percy est de retour
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Après la bataille contre Gaïa, Percy retourne chez lui pour retrouver sa mère et Paul.


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous retrouve avec un nouvel OS sur Percy Jackson. Si vous n'avez pas lu le tout dernier tome, **Le sang de l' Olympe**, de la série "Héros de l'Olympe", je vous le déconseille car il contient des spoilers. Sinon courrez dans la librairie la plus proche de chez vous, attrapez le livre et courrez vite avant que le vigile ne vous attrape et lisez le. Plus sérieusement si vous l'avez lu, cet OS se passe après la bataille contre Gaïa et Percy est sur le point de revoir sa mère et Paul Blofis, qu'il n'a pas revus depuis que Héra l'a kidnappé et volé ses souvenirs. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Uncle Rick bien entendu.

* * *

Le couloir était désert, quasi silencieux. Seul parvenait aux oreilles de Percy le bruit d'un aspirateur, d'une télé diffusant un match de baseball et des cris d'enfants. Tout était si calme, normal… . Des vies se déroulaient en ce moment même, sans que les gens en prennent pleinement conscience. Percy lui, avait depuis longtemps appris à apprécier la valeur de la vie. Ces dernières années avaient été éprouvantes pour lui. Apprendre sa nature à demi divine, se battre contre Cronos puis perdre la mémoire dans le but de réconcilier deux camps ennemis afin de battre une déesse primordiale, sans compter un voyage traumatisant dans le Tartare… Percy ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était banale et monotone. Même certains demis-dieux n'auraient pas tenu face à toutes ces épreuves. Mais Percy était le fils de Poséidon, le seigneur des mers, le fils d'un des trois Grands. Il était fait pour vivre intensément. On attendait de lui à ce qu'il accomplisse de grandes choses, qu'il vive dee grandes aventures. Il pensait qu'il en avait assez eu pour le reste de sa vie. Pour le moment il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se reposer et surtout en profiter. Sortir avec ses amis, se balader avec Annabeth, passer ses dimanches en famille. Sa famille. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Annabeth, Hazel, Frank et les autres formaient bien entendu sa famille. Ils les aimaient tous et était prêt à mourir pour eux. Mais il n'avait pas vu sa mère et son beau-père depuis qu'Héra l'avait échangé avec Jason. Il n'avait réussi qu'à leur remettre un message sur répondeur, trop court à son goût. Il lui tardait de les revoir, il lui tardait de revoir sa mère et de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la quitter. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude en ce moment. Paul aussi. Si Percy avait été un peu distant avec lui au début, maintenant ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux, surtout depuis que Paul n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa Prius abîmée par BlackJack et qu'il avait tué un monstre lors de la bataille de Manhattan. Paul était un chouette gars et il rendait sa mère heureuse. Oui, vraiment, Percy avait hâte de retrouver sa mère et Paul.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la sonnette de leur appartement. Il restait là, planté devant la porte, le doigt sur le bouton n'arrivant pas à l'enfoncer. Il avait pourtant quitté la colonie dès qu'il avait pu pour aller les revoir. L'excitation et la joie avait laissé place à une peur, une angoisse que Percy n'arrivait pas à définir. Il resta planté là pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, à se décider d'appuyer enfin sur cette fichue sonnette quand inspirant un bon coup, il enfonça enfin le bouton, la petite mélodie retentissant derrière la porte. Il avait bien affronté le seigneur Tartare en personne, il n'allait pas avoir peur de sonner chez lui quand même !

Il attendit, tête baissée et la porte s'ouvrit. Lentement, il releva la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air stupéfait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mis à part ses traits plus tirés, une mine plus fatiguée depuis la disparition de son fils. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés, encadrant son visage et elle portait un simple jean et un chemisier bleu. Percy soupçonnait qu'elle n'avait pas dû faire beaucoup attention à elle depuis qu'il avait disparu. Non pas qu'elle l'eut fait avant, mais une fois Gaby pue-grave disparu, le poids de la peur qu'il exerçait sur elle avait disparu et elle avait pris d'avantage confiance en elle. Il avait l'impression de la retrouver à l'époque où son abominable beau-père faisait la loi et qu'elle était obligée de lui obéir, soumise.

" Salut maman. Je suis rentré. "

Il n'en dit pas plus et il se jeta au cou de sa mère, qui pleurait désormais, inondant le sweat de Percy de ses larmes. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, poussa la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de mère. Il pleurait lui aussi, mais il s'en moquait. Elle lui avait trop manqué.

" Oh Percy, si tu savais… tu m'as fais une de ses peurs, je ne dors plus depuis que… oh je t'aime tellement mon bébé…

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman… si tu savais. "

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Paul leur parvienne.

" Sally, qui est-ce ? J'ai entendu une voix… "

Paul s'arrêta tout net quand il aperçut Percy. Lui aussi avait l'air beaucoup plus fatigué. Percy eu mal au cœur. Il n'était même pas le vrai fils de Paul et pourtant ce dernier l'aimait comme s'il était réellement son père et il n'avait sans doute pas plus dormit que sa mère depuis qu'Héra avait décidé de se servir de Percy comme pion dans son plan. Paul s'élança vers eux et les pris dans ses bras. Il pleurait lui aussi, ils pleuraient tous, de joie, de soulagement. Un poids énorme venait de s'envoler sur eux tous.

Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent les uns des autres et Sally conduisit son fils dans le salon.

Installés dans le canapé, elle ne lâchait pas la main de son fils.

Dieu seul savait à quel point elle avait été morte d'inquiétude quand Annabeth lui avait envoyé un message Iris pour lui dire que Percy avait disparu de la colonie et qu'il était introuvable. Du mieux qu'elle avait pu, avec Paul, elle s'était elle aussi lancée dans sa recherche, fouillant New York de fond en comble, se rendant même avec quelques demi-dieux dans certains des endroits où Percy s'était rendu comme Las Vegas ou l'arche de St-Louis. Elle avait essayé de contacter Poséidon mais il ne lui avait pas répondu. Alors, elle s'était rendue au bord de la mer, à Montauk et tenté encore une fois d'appeler le maître des océans en vain. Groover avait essayé avec les êtres des eaux et Tyson avait essayé d'entrer dans le palais de son père mais il était revenu, tout penaud, déclarant que le palais était fermé, tout comme l'Olympe. Les dieux avaient décidé d'interrompre tout contact avec le monde des mortels. Même Thalia, n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de nouvelles, malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore en contact avec Artémis. C'est comme si Percy n'avait jamais existé.

Elle avait eu un semblant d'espoir quand Chiron l'avait contactée l'hiver dernier, parlant de nouveaux demi-dieux à la colonie et d'un certain Jason Grace, venant d'un autre camp, mais il n'en avait pas dit plus. Apparemment il était sous un serment et elle avait senti que quelque chose se tramait, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ensuite, durant le mois de juin, elle avait reçu un message qui, durant quelques jours, lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir. Sur le répondeur, Percy leur avait laissé un message, la voix un peu brisée, mais il affirmait qu'il allait bien. Puis plus rien. Elle avait soupçonné que les dieux y étaient pour quelque chose. Maintenant que Percy était là, elle attendait des explications.

" Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus… mais il s'est passé tellement de choses. Héra m'a… elle m'a pris mes souvenirs et m'a échangé avec Jason Grace. Le frère de Thalia. Mais il est romain et ils ont même un camp, vous devriez voir ça, c'est une nouvelle Rome, il y a même une université ! Enfin je suis arrivé là-bas après avoir passé quelques temps auprès de Lupa, la louve qui s'est occupée de Remus et Romulus et ensuite j'ai dû partir dans une quête pour l'Alaska avec Frank et Hazel, vous allez les aimer j'en suis sûr ! Et ensuite… et bien on a appris que Gaïa, la terre mère voulait se réveiller et laisser la nature reprendre ses droits. La prophétie de Rachel l'été dernier et bien elle s'est réalisée, avec Annabeth, Piper, Léo, Jason, Hazel et Frank on est partis pour Athènes, sur une trirème que Léo et ses frères et sœurs avaient fabriqués, c'est un fils d'Héphaïstos, là où Gaïa voulait se réveiller. Sauf que ça a pris pas mal de temps. Puis avec Annabeth nous sommes… nous sommes tombés dans le Tartare… ".

Sally poussa un cri. Paul, qui même si il ne connaissait pas cet univers depuis moins longtemps, connaissait la terreur que produisait le Tartare. Mais Percy était là. Il avait donc réussi à s'échapper de cette fosse.

Percy poursuivit :

" On a réussi à s'échapper avec Annabeth, grâce à Bob et Damasen. On a continué ensuite notre route et on a réussi à vaincre Gaïa, comme vous pouvez vous en douter mais… c'est tellement horrible… Léo… il est mort, il s'est sacrifié pour nous et il est mort. "

A voix de Percy se perdit à nouveau. Sally le pris dans ses bras. Elle avait aussi sentit que ce Bob et ce Damasen avait apparemment comptés pour Percy, mais que eux, n'étaient pas revenus du Tartare. Percy lui avait fait un cours résumé de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il aurait tout son temps pour revenir plus en détail sur le reste. Elle était désolée d'apprendre que son ami était mort. Percy n'avait même pas dix-huit ans et il était déjà adulte. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et se leva.

" Je vais te faire des cookies, tu dois avoir faim mon cœur. On peut faire un dîner bleu si tu veux. Tu restes dormir ici ?

\- Oui, ça serait chouette ! Bien sûr que je reste ici. Il faut bien que je reprenne les cours !

\- Tu veux retourner à l'école après tout ce que tu as vécu ?- intervient Paul – Tu es bien courageux !

\- Je vais faire mon année de lycée avec Annabeth. Ensuite, on aimerait aller à l'université de la Nouvelle-Rome, dont je vous aie parlé. J'aimerais bien étudier la faune marine.

-Si on m'avait dit que tu voulais étudier… mais je suis fière de toi Percy. Tu mérites bien un peu de repos. "

Tandis que Paul et Sally s'activaient à préparer un dîner composé exclusivement d'aliments bleus, Percy se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, même s'il savait bien que sa mère était passée faire le ménage, presque rien n'avait bougé. Seul ses vêtements roulés en boule sur le sol étaient lavés, repassés et pliés sur son bureau. Il contempla les photos de ses amis, songeant qu'il allait bientôt mettre celle de ces nouveaux amis à côté et se pencha sur son balcon, où les fleurs de dentelle de lune de Calypso étaient encore là. Malgré son absence, sa mère avait continué de s'en occuper. Une vague de remord monta en lui, tandis qu'il songeait à Calypso, qu'il avait tout simplement oublié et à Léo, qui était tombé amoureux d'elle et qui avait tout fait pour la sortir de cette île maudite. Il était mort… il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Léo ne pouvait pas être mort. Il avait le don du feu, il pouvait résister aux flammes. C'était un battant à sa manière. Léo aussi avait subi des épreuves douloureuses et pourtant il avait tenu et il s'était retrouvé un allié précieux lors de cette quête. Sans lui, ils auraient été bien souvent dans le pétrin. Il s'était sacrifié, avait donné sa vie pour eux, pour tout le monde. Percy secoua la tête. Léo n'était pas mort. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir, Festus à ses côtés et il allait revenir un jour, noir de cambouis et son air de lutin sur le visage comme si de rien n'était, lançant une vanne pourrie en ce moquant de leurs mines éberluées.

Il effleura du bout des doigts les précieuses fleurs en pensant à ses deux amis puis regarda le ciel. Il commençait à se faire tard, mais le soleil brillait encore, d'un rose orangé. Il repensa alors à Bob, à qui le soleil et les étoiles manquaient. Depuis qu'il était sorti du Tartare, il ne manquait pas de leur dire bonjour de sa part. Une boule dans la gorge, Percy contempla New York, retrouvant l'agitation continuelle de la grosse pomme. Il regardait les taxis jaunes, les gens qui se promenaient, un groupe de touristes visiblement perdus, un étrange gamin avec un bonnet sur la tête et ce qui lui semblait être un pingouin en peluche dans les bras. Pourtant, tout lui paraissait calme. Dans sa poche, son stylo à bille était bien là, attendant que Percy s'en serve, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas s'en servir avant un bon moment.

Puis il sorti de sa chambre, marchant vers la cuisine d'où lui parvenait les rires de ses parents et une odeur de biscuits. Il rejoignit Paul et Sally, avec l'espoir que les dieux et les monstres allaient se tenir tranquilles pendant au moins un siècle. Mais c'était sans doute trop demandé, il espérait seuement qu'il n'allait pas encore être embarqué dans une aventure et perdre des amis une fois de plus. Il attrapa un tablier et se mit à travailler la pâte à pizza, tandis que sa mère versait du colorant alimentaire dans une autre pâte à biscuits et que Paul faisait de la menthe glacée à l'eau tout en chantant une chanson qui parlait d'une fille qui s'appelait Michelle. Percy sourit. Qu'il était bon d'être retour à la maison, d'avoir un semblant de normalité.

Il remonta les manches de son sweat et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, sa mère empoigna son bras et s'écria :

"Percy Jackson ! C'est un tatouage que je vois là ?!"

* * *

Verdict ? J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS, avec un petit pincement au cœur, en pensant à Léo, Calypso, Bob et Damasen et surtout en me rappelant que j'avais finis de lire le tout dernier tome de Percy Jackson. Que c'était comme avec le dernier Harry Potter, après plus rien du tout. Rick Riordan est en train d'écrire une nouvelle série, basée sur la mythologie nordique et j'ai hâte de pouvoir découvrir tout ça. Et si vous avez également lu les Chroniques de Kane, vous avez du remarquer le petit clin d'oeil que je glisse dans mon texte. Venez me dire ce que vous en avez penser dans les reviews.


End file.
